


You Make My Heart Skip A Beat

by RunzWithScizzorz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunzWithScizzorz/pseuds/RunzWithScizzorz
Summary: Nicole Haught is an extremely successful center snare in a huge collegiate band and drumline. It's her senior year and she's ready to lead her drumline to a great marching season. Everything's falling into place, except the new drum major keeps catching her eye. Waverly Earp.





	1. The First Days

Nicole pulled up to the Creative and Performing Arts building that the liberal arts students referred to as CAPA at Shale University. She stepped out of her car and quickly stretched her legs and took a deep breath. She reached into her backseat to grab her music bag, containing her drumpad, sticks, and music. She made her way to the walkway towards the building. Even in tennis shoes she had to watch her balance to avoid slipping on the dew spilled onto the brick walkway. She figured after marching for almost ten years that she wouldn’t have to think twice about her footing but that was never the case for Nicole and her long legs. 

She followed the walkway into the building and made her way into the giant band room. She was the first one there, of course. She checked her phone. It was 7:15 AM. Rehearsal started at 8. The first rehearsal of band camp. 

She sent a message to all the drumline captains to make sure they would at least be there thirty minutes before rehearsal started. She began the painstaking process of setting up the drumline equipment alone. Eleven snares, eight tenor drums, eight bass drums, and six pairs of cymbals. She didn’t even bother going near the front ensemble equipment. 

She was halfway done setting up the tenor drums before her drumline instructor arrived.

“Nicole! My favorite senior. You’re way early. I like it!”, said Dr. Dan Molina. He was a professor of percussion and directly over the drumline at Shale.

Nicole smiled, “ Well you picked me as center snare for a reason Mr. Molina.”

“You’re right about that. I’m just going to head back to my office. I saw Jay, Abby, and Karson heading here. I’m going print off extra sheets of music.” said Mr. Molina.

As Mr. Molina walked out, Nicole couldn’t help but think back to the first time she had seen him. He was a short and lean man. In his thirties for sure. He had a runner’s body. Brown skin. Jet black hair. He always wore glasses and was dressed professional except when at outdoor rehearsals. He was nice but very strict and wasn’t prone to anyone that was willing to halfass their way through to keep up during the season. 

Molina walked out as Nicole’s fellow captains walked in. Since she was the snare captain she was automatically center snare and the head captain over the drumline. Jay walked in giggling with Abby showing her something from his phone. Jay Pace was the bass drum captain. Nicole and him had clicked since they met freshmen year. He was tall and very stocky with sandy blond hair.

Abby Ammons was the cymbal captain. She looked like she walked out of a grunge magazine. Blonde hair. Nose and tongue ring. Absolutely gorgeous. Her boyfriend was supposedly one of the new assistant drum majors for the year but Nicole wouldn’t know for sure until later. 

Karson walked in and ran straight for Nicole excitedly like he hadn’t seen her in months even though they lived together. Karson Cormier was the tenor drum captain and Nicole’s absolute bestfriend. They had went to the same highschool together and moved in together after they graduated. He was kind of short but ripped as hell and full of tattoos. HIs energy always bounced off of Nicole and she loved him for it.

“Alrighty so what’s the plans for the first day captain oh captain?” asked Abby.

“Well all the members on the line should have been practicing their music over the summer. We’ll try to run through it today and see how much they actually learned.” replied Nicole.

“Oh and Karson and Jay, yall might wanna tune your drum heads before everyone gets here.” said Nicole.

“Oh but Nicole I got some exciting news!” said Karson as he barreled over towards her.

“Do you now? Can you talk to me about it as you tune those drum heads.” replied Nicole.

The pair walked over to the tenor drums and Karson reached into his pocket to get out his drum key.

“Wynonna texted me and said her sister is the new head drum major.” said Karson as he tapped on each drum head adjusting the tune.

“Wynonna’s little sister? I thought she went to Middleton State?” said Nicole.

“She transferred here this semester.” answered Wynonna as she walked into the band room.

“Oh?” said Nicole.

Wynonna never talked about her sister much to Nicole. Nicole only knew her name. Waverly. 

“She got offered a better scholarship to transfer and they saw her tapes and wanted her to audtion for drum major.” Said Wynonna as she started to adjust the snare directly right of Nicoles.

Nicole and Wynonna had always competed since the day they met freshmen year on the snare line. The only difference between them being that Wynonna didn’t want nor handle responsibility well and deferred the leadership stuff to Nicole.

“Well that’s great when can I meet her?” asked Nicole.

“In a few hours. She wants to hear the drumline since we’re the only ones here.” replied Wynonna.

For the first two days of bandcamp only the drumline would report to campus for rehearsal. The rest of the band would follow on Wednesday. During those first two days the drumline would focus on conditioning and learning the music for the upcoming marching season and football games. 

Nicole checked her phone. Two minutes till rehearsal started. Everyone seemed to be waiting behind their drums. The freshmen looked nervous as Nicole took her position behind her snare. 

The graduate assistants were standing in the front of the room along with Mr. Molina as they stared at the entire drumline.

The second the clock struck 8, Nicole started the opening warmup cadence. She played a riff alone through eight counts and the entire drumline followed except for the freshmen who froze in place unsure of what to do. Nicole’s eyes stayed foward the entire time, never once looking down at her drum. She kept perfect time to 120 beats per minute.

Once she finished the warmup she placed her sticks on the top of her drum head and walked to the front of the room to stand next to Mr. Molina. He looked at her with soft eyes and reassurance and she took a step forward.

“For those of you that don’t know, I’m Nicole Haught and I’m the snare captain and overall captain of this drumline. The basic warmup you saw today is how we begin any rehearsal. I start and you follow. There’s no one here to baby you through. No instructors are going to tell you when to start. And we’re not going to wait on you. I suggest you get here on time. Every time. I look forward to a great marching season.” said Nicole.

She walked back toward her drum with her captains and Wynonna smiling at her. She felt great. All of her years in band have led up to this moment.

“Welcome to the greatest marching band in the country.” said Mr. Molina. He met his gaze with the entire drumline.

“Shale University has one of the top ranked liberal and performing arts programs in not only the state, but the country as well. You being here is a privelage, not a right. This is a stage. You’re expected to be the best of the best. If I were you freshmen, I’d do everything Nicole here does. You have a lot to learn from her.” said Mr. Molina.

And with that the morning block of rehearsal began. Nicole had memorized all the music over the summer. Along with the other captains and Wynonna. They flew through their warmups and show music and went over some music for the football games. Stand tunes as they called them. Morning block ran for three hours and they broke for lunch.

Karson, Nicole, and Wynonna got in Nicoles car and drove to their favorite pizza place a little ways off campus. 

Once settled into the booth they began talking abou the upcoming season and the show. The music pieces and how prepared everyon was for the classic. The Conference Classic was the closest thing that a superbowl would be to collegate marching bands. They would compete their at the end of marching season. They had been runner up every year that Nicole was at Shale and she and the rest of her friends were determined to win the entire thing this year.

“So will your sister be there when we go back for sectionals?” asked Karson as he ate his last bites of pizza.

“Waverly is her name.” replied Wynonna annoyingly. “And yeah. She texted me before we left for lunch. She was still moving her things into our apartment all morning.”

“I’ll be happy to meet her.” Nicole said as she smiled.

“Of course you will.” said Karson while still chewing. “If she’s as hot as Wynonna you’ll probably drool when you shake her hand.”

Wynonna reached across the table and hit Karson in the shoulder.

“OW!” screamed Karson. “I was fucking joking Wy.”

“Don’t talk about my baby sister like that.” said Wynonna.

“Woah why all the hostility Wy?” asked Nicole.

Wynonna took a deep breath. “She’s my little sister and I’m just nervous for all the unwanted attentions she’s going to get from the asshole men in this band.” said Wynonna.

Nicole nooded her head in understanding. “Don’t worry Wynonna. I’m sure Karson and I will keep an eye on her.”

“I’m sure you will.” muttered Karson.

Both girls turned their face to look at him.

He sheepishly put his hands up. “Kidding! Yall take everything so damn seriously.”

Wynonna sighed again and looked at Nicole and laughed. “I’m gunna fuck him up one day.”

They all rose up to leave.

“And I’m gunna help you.” replied Nicole.

They drove back to CAPA. Sectionals was Nicole’s favorite block of the day. It’s was two hours of just focusing on snares and nothing else. Less people to worry about and less technicalities to work through.

The second they walked back into the band room Nicole saw her. A beautiful girl laughing with Mr. Molina in the front of the room. She had the sweetest laugh Nicole ever heard. She turned and looked at Nicole and smiled.

“Wynonna!” she said.

“Hey baby sis!” said Wynonna as she walked towards her sister.

Nicole and Karson followed.

“Alright so Waverly I’d like you to meet one of my really good friends. This is Nicole Haught.” said Wynonna.

Waverly looked Nicole up and down. “You’re Nicole? I’ve heard so many stories about you.” said Waverly.

Nicole felt like she couldn’t even speak. Where was the confidence she had this morning?

“Al-all good things I hope.” said Nicole as she laughed nervously.

Karson butted his way in front of Nicole. “Hi I’m Karson, Nicole’s roommate. It’s nice to meet ya. Wynonna and I are friends too.”

Waverly smiled. “Nice to meet you Karson. You’re the tenor captain right?”

“That I am.” said Karson puffing out his chest.

“KARSON!” screamed Abby from the corner of the room. “Come help me fix my cymbal strap.”

Karson rolled his eyes and walked over.

Waverly turned her attention back to Nicole. “And you’re the snare captain right?” she asked.

“Yeah. Snare captain. Center snare. Whatever you want to call it.” answered Nicole as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Impressive. At Middleton the drumline mainly consited of guys. And this band is way better and you have multiple girls in captain roles. Awesome.” commented Waverly.

Nicole blushed. Literally blushed.

Suddenly Jay was behind her. “Time to start sectionals Nic.”

Nicole flinched. “Oh yeah uh.” She turned to face the drumline members. “Alright everyone follow your captains into the designated spots for your sectionals. Be mindful with your drums please. Snares stay in here.”

Karson was already walking with his huge tenor drum and stand. “Come on tenors we’re going outside under the oak trees.”

Abby was spinning and flipping her cymbals with ease making it look effortlessly. “And cymbals we’re going into the studio since it has mirrors. I want you guys to see how you look when you use good technique.”

Jay grabbed his music binder. “Basses we’re gunna set up on the ampitheatre stage outside in the blazing hot sun since I pulled the short straw this morning.” he said as he looked at Nicole in annoyance. Nicole laughed.

“Wow so it seems you have very good help when it comes to managing this drumline.” said Waverly.

“Molina writes the music. I make sure it sounds perfect. This is my line.” replied Nicole.

“Well I don’t want to keep you any longer from them. I’ll be walking around introducing myself and getting a feel for the place.” said Waverly.

Nicole smiled and walked toward her drum.

“I’ll catch you later sis.” said Wynonna.

During sectionals, Nicole had the snare line run through parts of the first song of the show. The entire time she could feel Waverly’s eyes on her and it made her nervous. She doesn’t get nervous. She was always confident. And now Waverly was stealing that from her and she didn’t even know why. 

After sectionals the groups met back up again for a full drumline rehearsal. When the rest of the band would get there in a few days, the afternoon block would be a full band rehearsal. The music at this point was starting to get repetitive to Nicole. The only thing keeping her mind from waundering was the sound of a riff when the entire line got it right or Waverly’s smile everytime she seemed to catch her eye.

At three Molina made everyone put away their drums and gather around in front of him.

“Don’t get used to breaking this early. When the whole band is here we rehearse from 8 in the morning till 7 at night. But good job today everyone. You can take the rest of the afternoon off. I didn’t expect yall to come having the music prepared like yall did.” said Mr. Molina.

Nicole and Karson walked out together only to run into Waverly and Wynonna in the hallway outside the bandroom. 

“Nicole! Watching your drumline play was amazing. You guys are so talented. Can’t wait to work with you.” said Waverly.

Nicole smiled, “Thanks Waverly. I’m looking forward to it as well.”

They waved goodbye and Karson and Nicole continued walking. 

“What does that mean? Why would she have to work with you?” asked Karson.

“Karson I’ve told you this so many times. She watches my feet. To keep time when shes conducting the show. She has to learn to watch my feet and keep my tempo. We have to be on the same page.” explained Nicole.

“Right right because the band is so big and the music can delay from one side of the field to the other right I got it.” said Karson as he checked his phone.

Shale University’s band had just over 300 members. One of the biggest marching bands in the country. 

Nicole drove home listening to Karson babble about his girlfriend not being able to see him until that Friday. But Nicole didn’t hear any of it. All she heard was the Waverly’s laugh. Over and over.  
When Nicole stepped into the bandroom the next day at 7:15 she did not expect Waverly Earp to be there.

“Waverly?” said Nicole.

Waverly had been sitting down looking through a binder filled with music. She looked up when she heard Nicole. “Hi Nicole.” she said.

“Why are you here this early?” Nicole asked as she started setting up the drums.

Waverly closed her book and walked towards Nicole. “I’m the drum major Nicole. I need to make sure everythings running smoothly. And since you’re the only parts of the band that are here till tomorrow, I have to occupy myself somehow.”

Nicole smiled.

“Can I help you with those?” asked Waverly.

“Oh uh they’re kind of heavy.” said Nicole.

“No worries. I used to help the drumline out when Wynonna and I were in highschool.”

The girls spent the next ten minutes setting up the drums according to section. Waverly never stopped talking to Nicole the entire time. She made sure she followed Nicole’s every move and placed the drums exactly like Nicole did.

“So does it feel weird knowing that you’re the head drum major of a program that you’re brand new to?” asked Nicole once they finished setting up.

“Honestly. It’s exciting. I love meeting new people and so far everyone seems really nice.” said Waverly. “And not to brag but, I’m good at this. I play flute and I’m on scholarship for it but I was the drum major at my highschool for two years and we won the state festival both times.”

Nicole smirked. “Cocky much?”

“Oh and you’re not?” toyed Waverly.

“In this environment. With all these men. You have to be a little cocky. Prove yourself.” said Nicole.

Waverly nodded her head in agreement.

The rehearsal day flew by for Nicole. If you would have asked her what the highlights were for morning block she would have to say Waverly’s eyes. If you asked her how sectionals went she would say she didn’t remember because Waverly was always there. Watching her. And she knew she was watching everyone because that was her job. She had to process their systems and the way they played the music to understand the program but her presence threw Nicole off. Not enough to effect her playing or leadership, but enough to effect her thought process entirely. Enough to when Nicole closed her eyes that night to sleep, she saw Waverly’s face over and over and knew she was fucked.


	2. Out of Element

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full band is on campus. And things between Nicole and Waverly are SLOWLY building up.

Nicole and Karson stood on the marching practice field which was also the basketball coliseum’s parking lot. A giant parking lot consisting of football field hash marks and numbers big enough to house the entire 300 member band. 

The pair was stretching and decked out in athletic wear, ready to start the conditioning process the drumline had been doing the past two days of band camp. The conditioning was a little different today, considering the entire band would be returning to campus and start marching drills. 

The drumline were the only one’s on the field at 8AM sharp. Karson was jogging in place as Nicole stretched her arms and stared towards the front of the field where Waverly was setting up her drum major podium with the other two assistant drum majors.

Waverly was also in running shorts and a very tight pink tank top. Nicole was brought out of her stance at the sound of Karson snapping his fingers.

“Hello! Earth to Nicole! Quit lusting after our drum major.” he said.

Nicole’s face turned red. “I wasn’t staring.” she said. She looked towards Wynonna, who was smirking.

“Dude you’re drooling. Get focused, here comes Molina.” said Karson.

Dr. Molina was dressed in a marathon t-shirt, and runner shorts. “Good morning drumline! Everyone ready to work?”

Nicole heard an exaggerated sigh and what sounded like a gagging noise come from Wynonna.

“We sure are!” replied Waverly walking towards the drumline with the two assistant drum majors.

Nicole studied the assistants. She recognized Shelby Schmidt only because she was a tall red head like herself. Shelby always had a smile on her face. The other drum major; Nicole only knew his name. Avery Arevalo. Abby’s boyfriend. He was obviously asian or spanish or maybe both, with jet plack hair and brown skin. He looked way too stern.

“Glad to hear that Waverly! Okay so we’re going to jog three laps around the practice field AND the coliseum. We need you guys to be in shape to carry those heavy drums through the show! Alright let’s start moving!” shouted Molina.

And with that, the drumline and drum majors started running around the field. Nicole was never a runner but she hardly ever gave up. Wynonna was always last, so she didn’t need to worry about that. She started at a moderate pace until she felt a cold breeze pass her, and suddenly she was staring at the back of Waverly’s tank top. 

Focusing on the tank top made Nicole forget she was even running, and she was grateful for that, until her eyes drifted a little lower to Waverly’s ass. Nicole didn’t even realize how long she was staring until Waverly made a sharp turn towards the corner of the field. Without thinking, Nicole kept running forward, abruptly into a car that was parked at the edge of the field/parking lot.

She hit the car hard and fell onto the ground. Her hand immediately reached for her head and when she pulled it away she saw blood.

“Nicole!” shouted Karson. “Dude are you okay? Oh shit you’re bleeding.”

“I’m fine.” Nicole said while shaking her head.

Waverly had ran back towards Nicole by that point. “Nicole! Oh my god are you okay?”

“I’m fine I’m fine I just got a little cut.”

Wynonna was bent over laughing.

Molina had reached their corner of the field now, with the rest of the drumline surrounding their leader.

“Waverly can you take Nicole to the band room to get a bandage from the first aid kit? Everyone else keep running! That means you too Jay! I saw you walking!” shouted Molina. The group began to disperse. Abby bent down to help Nicole out but leaned over towards her ear.

“I totally saw you checking Waverly’s ass before you ran into that minivan.” she whispered.

Nicole gritted her teeth. “Keep your mouth shut Ammons.”

Abby just laughed and helped Nicole to her feet.

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s arm. “Come on you klutz. I thought you’d atleast be better at running than me Nicole.”

Nicole laughed. “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me Waverly.”

“I know, but I’d love to find out.” replied Waverly.

Nicole looked forward. Was she flirting with her? She must’ve meant that in a friendly way.

The made their way back to the band room in Waverly’s red jeep. Nicole wanted to start a conversation with her but ultimately stared out the window instead, her nerves getting the best of her.

Once in the bandroom, Waverly fished out a band aid from the first aid kit and removed the tabs while walking towards Nicole.

Nicole began waving her hands frantically, “Oh um I can put it on.”

“Oh shush Nicole, you can’t even see it.” replied Waverly as she put the band aid onto Nicole’s head.

Their eyes locked for what felt like hours to Nicole but was only a few seconds.

“Huh” said Waverly while never breaking eye contact.

“Yeah?” said Nicole.

“Your eyes. They’re really pretty.” said Waverly. She quickly turned her head and Nicole could swear she saw Waverly’s cheeks blushing.

“Well let’s head back out there before the drumline falls apart.” said Nicole breaking the tension.

Waverly laughed and the girls headed back out the door.

The morning block had came and went and Nicole couldn’t help but feel like it dragged on forever. Waverly was busy going over music and checking over other parts of the band instead of the drumline like she had been the past two days. Nicole had already missed her smile and laugh.

Afternoon block was a full band marching drill rehearsal on the practice field and Nicole quickly put on her harness and drum, eager to see Waverly again.

Karson and Waverly made their way to the back part of the field.

“I’ll never get used to this big ass drum. I swear if a bass runs into me, I’ll tip over.” said Karson.

“Should’ve picked an easier one instead of showing off.” replied Nicole.

Karson sighed. “Look at all the wind and horn players. I can’t stand the half of them.”

Nicole scanned the hundreds of bodies on the practice field. Considering how highly ranked their band was, there were more than a few cocky members. And there they stood. Holding their brass or woodwind instruments. Some were shirtless and she couldn’t blame them. The heat was killer. She had a tank top on. Karson was shirtless, showing off his abs but after a few rehearsals in the sun, the drum harness tan was going to be beyond embarrassing. She guessed after marching for almost ten years, he didn’t care about the tan lines.

“Jesus christ some of these people NEEDED the sun. Look how white the clarinet’s stomachs are dude.” said Wynonna.

Nicole ignored her.

Nicole checked her phone, it was 2:59. She quickly put her phone away and took out her sticks. The rest of the drumline was set up in their standard block, drums on harnesses, ready to play. Nicole looked towards Molina through the crowd of the horn and wind players. Molina nodded his head.

Nicole lifted her stick and began the warning counts of their warm up cadence. Four straight hits to the snare head.

The entire drumline followed in suit and Nicole kept her eyes forward. She never really looked when she did that. She just knew to keep her head straight and eyes forward. She never really saw or paid attention to anything in front of her, unless they were marching for the show. But Waverly Earp was standing on her podium fifty yards away, eyes locked on Nicole. Neither eye contact. And Nicole couldn’t help but notice the smirk on Waverly’s face.

The rest of the band scattered into their warm up formation while shouting with excitement.

The drumline wrapped up their cadence and stayed still, along with the rest of the band, waiting for their band director, Dr. Sarah Anding, to say something into the megaphone. Dr. Anding was standing at the top of the director’s tower. It was an actual tower positioned behind the drum major podiums at about 100 feet in the air. All the directors were at the top.

Dr. Anding gave the usual welcome back speech and told the groups to prepare for the first drill sets of the show. All captains had drill books and were instructed to position their members into the correct positions. 

Nicole was hyper focused for the entire two hour rehearsal. Every time they ran through sets and played music, Nicole shut everything out. Well. Almost everything. She had to look at Waverly to keep time. Technically Waverly was suppose to look at Nicole’s feet to keep time but Nicole convinced herself that Waverly couldn’t see her feet throughout the sets. That was a lie to herself, considering Waverly was standing on a podium and could see over everyone. 

That was the first of the full band rehearsals.

For the next few days the eye contact never stopped between the two. The smirk on Waverly’s face never disappeared. They shared some conversations. They were around each other it seemed like every free minute they had. People were starting to notice. Rumors were spreading. They were friends. And they clicked. But so far, they hadn’t hung out outside of band.

The rumors scared Nicole. She was almost certain Waverly didn’t know she was gay. She doubted Wynonna would bother to bring it up, considering Wynonna never made a big deal about it. She didn’t want to run Waverly off.

Wynonna and Nicole were putting their drums away into the band room. 

“So you’re coming to the party tonight right?” Asked Wynonna.

“Well duh. I’ve never missed the welcome back party Wy.” replied Nicole.

“Cool cause Waverly was asking about you. Wanted to know if you were gunna show.” said Wynonna.

Nicole lost her breath. She tried to act casual and ignore Karson trying not to laugh standing behind Wynonna.

“Oh yeah well you can tell her I’ll definitely be there.

The band always threw a raging party on the friday when bandcamp had ended. It always had booze and weed and every single college cliche you could think of. It was easily the biggest party of the year.

“Well cool I’ll see you there Haught Shot. Later.” said Wynonna as she walked away.

Karson grabbed Nicole’s arm. “Dude. You got a crush.”

“I don’t have a crush Karson. I barely know her.”

“Nah. I don’t buy it. I see the way the both of you look at each other. It’s only been a week but I can tell that she digs you too.” said Karson.

“Can we not talk about it? Please. There’s nothing going on between us. Let’s just go home and pregame before this party.” said Nicole.

Karson sighed but smiled and the pair headed out to Nicole’s car.

“Okay so I have one question.” said Karson.

“What the hell are we wearing to this party?” he asked with a huge smile on his face.

Nicole loved Karson for that. He was able to change subjects so easily and it made her feel at ease. Nicole thought about Waverly being there. This would be the first time they would hang out outside of band. The first time that Nicole could see her in a social setting. This was the first time she could make an impression of herself without a band aspect.

“Something hot.” she simply replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but hope you guys like it. The party's next XD
> 
> We're going for kind of a slow burn guys.


	3. Get Swifty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party from Waverly's point of view :)

Waverly looked at her outfit in the mirror. She was dressed in skinny jeans and a black crop top. She was going for a cute and sexy look and she hoped it wasn’t too revealing considering she was the head drum major and she didn’t want to come off as slutty. 

She heard a knock on her room door and Wynonna stuck her head inside. 

“Damn sis you look smokin!” said Wynonna.

Waverly continued to stare at herself in the mirror. “It’s not too much right?”

“Hell no it’s perfect. We’re going to a band party Waverly. Literally everyone’s going to be dressed like this.”

Waverly sighed. “You’re right. So Nicole’s going to be there right?”

Wynonna raised an eyebrow. “Yeah I already told you that twice. What are you and Nicole best friends now? After one week?”  
Waverly could feel her cheeks starting to blush. “I just like talking to her. She’s a cool person.”

“You sure that’s all?” asked Wynonna.

“I’m sure.” said Waverly sternly. And with that, Wynonna left her room.

Waverly wasn’t ready to have this conversation with her sister. Her freshman year at her old college had been an eye opening experience to her. She had learned a lot about herself and her own sexuality. She had been able to confirm to herself that she liked girls, but hadn’t actually taken the step to date one.

She knew Nicole was gay. The entire band talked about it. The hot, gay redhead drumline captain was extremely popular among the band. Especially the color guard. Waverly tried her best to not think about Nicole, but everything Nicole did amazed Waverly. Nicole was amazing at her craft and her personality was astonishing. The way she ran the drumline intrigued Waverly. Nicole was so dedicated, just as much as Waverly was to the band and she loved it. She wanted to know Nicole even more. Outside of band. And tonight was her night to get Nicole all to herself and see what she was like without the drum. Waverly knew she would still be the amazing, and caring person that she was on the marching field.

Waverly headed into the living room and told Wynonna she was ready to go.

They got into Waverly’s jeep, Wynonna in the driver’s side considering Waverly had no idea where they were going. They drove into the night.

Once they parked on the curb, Waverly could hear the music from down the street and could see people walking in droves towards the music in the dark. She suddenly felt nervous and knew Nicole was the root. She took a deep breath and got out of her jeep. She followed Wynonna down the street.

She was greeted by every band member she passed, and that helped ease her nervousness. Waverly was happy that the band was warming up to her; especially considering that she transferred schools and was new to Shale. 

The made it to the house. A huge blue house with white trimming that had a wrap around porch and a balcony on the second floor. Multi-colored lights streamed through the windows and the sound of music from the inside was almost too much for Waverly to stand.

“Hey baby girl, I see my friend Dolls on the porch I want to introduce you to him.” said Wynonna.

Waverly stared at the guy Wynonna had pointed to. She recognized him as the baritone section leader.

“What’s up Dolls!” said Wynonna as the duo walked onto the porch.

The three chatted for a while and Waverly took notice of how comfortable her sister was around Dolls.

Waverly wanted to see Nicole, though.

“Hey sis, I’m going to head inside. I want a drink.” said Waverly.

“Okay Waves, I’ll catch up with you in a sec.”

Waverly made her way inside the house. Immediately upon opening the door, the music blasted her ears. The smell of weed and alcohol filled her nose and Waverly couldn’t help but chuckle. This was definitely a band party. She looked in the kitchen and was pleased to find Jeremy. A cute and soft spoken color guard member pouring himself a drink. Waverly loved talking to him. He was quirky and the pair got along very well. 

“Hey drum major!” said Jeremy as Waverly approached him. She smiled.

“Want a drink?” he asked.

She shook her head yes. As he poured her some of the mixed punch, she scoped out the kitchen, living room and foyer. She recognized a lot of people, but didn’t see the one person she wanted to.

“Here you are. Cool party isn’t it?” asked Jeremy.

“Definitely a rager. Wynonna always said Shale’s band threw the best parties.” replied Waverly as she took a sip from her drink.

“Oh yeah. They always go all out. Especially with the welcome back party.” said Jeremy.

Waverly looked past him, and could see a backroom where a beer pong match was in suit. She could glimpse a bit of red hair, and started walking towards it without thinking.

Jeremy didn’t mind though. He had his eyes on a boy in the corner.

Waverly walked into the room and sure enough, there was Nicole Haught. Dressed in skinny jeans and a burgundy button up with the sleeves rolled back. She had the ping pong ball in her hand, and was looking at the red solo cups across the table with heavy concentration.

“You got this Haught.” said Karson who was standing right next to Nicole.  
“The dyke ain’t got shit.” said one of their opponents directly across the table.

Waverly’s nose wrinkled at the comment and she studied the boy who had said it. Tall, muscular, with tattoos covering both his arms. He was cute but if he made comments like that, Waverly knew he was a douche.

“Better shut your mouth Champ, I’m not above kicking your ass in front of everyone.” said Karson.

Karson crossed his arms and glared at Champ. Karson was a big guy and the threat wasn’t hollow.

“Calm down dude. He’s just pissed because a girl is kicking his ass in beer pong.” said Nicole.

And with that, Nicole threw the ball and it soared into the remaining cup on their opponents side.

“Fuck!” said Champ. He knocked the remaining cup off the table and stormed outside the back door with his teammate.

Nicole was receiving a multitude of high fives praises when Waverly approached her.

“Nicole! That was amazing!” said Waverly.

Nicole’s eyes lit up at the sight of Waverly. “Waverly! You made it! And damn you look great!” said Nicole.

Waverly blushed. “I could say the same thing about you. But seriously that last shot was amazing.”

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck. “Oh that’s nothing. I played some basketball in highschool.”

Karson started laughing and took a sip from his beer. “Nicole was a state champion in basketball her senior year. Don’t let her modesty fool you.”

“Wow so I have a lot to learn about you.” said Waverly.

“I guess you do.” said Nicole. “Hey, I need another drink. Walk with me?”

Waverly smiled and followed Nicole back into the kitchen.

“So, what kind of partier are you?” asked Nicole as she poured herself a drink.

“Hmm. I’ve never really thought about that. I like to dance. And drink. Most of us Earps do.”  
Nicole laughed. “I’ve been with your sister to tons of parties and I can confirm that.”

Waverly grinned. “So can we find someplace to talk?”

Nicole studied Waverly’s eyes. She smiled. “Sure. Come on.” Nicole took Waverly’s hand and led her into the living room. It was full of people dancing to the music but there was an empty couch that the two occupied gratefully. 

This conversation was different. It wasn’t about band. It was their backstories. Where they grew up and how. They talked about their families and hobbies. About their ambitions and majors. They soaked up everything they could about each other for what felt like hours but was honestly only minutes. Waverly held onto every single minute.

A beat to a familiar song started and Waverly immediately stood up. She stuck her hand out. “Dance with me?”

Nicole hesitated. Chris Brown’s ‘’No Guidance” wasn’t the first song she’d pick to ever dance to, but if that’s what Waverly wanted then she’d suck it up.

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and they made their way to the middle of the room.

They began to dance. Waverly twirled her hips to the music and Nicole tried her best to follow suit. She wasn’t as good a dancer as Waverly but the smile on Waverly’s face gave her confidence.

Maybe it was because of the three drinks she had had. Or maybe it was the way Nicole was looking at her, but Waverly stepped into Nicole’s space and wrapped her arms around her neck. Nicole stiffened but only for a second. The music was getting too sensual as it got to the chorus. Waverly could feel her pulse rising but didn’t stop dancing. It was like there was no one else in the room and Waverly never wanted it to end.

The two danced and Waverly felt herself leaning in towards Nicole. She wasn’t really sure what was happening, but Nicole was definitely leaning towards her too. They were so close, until she felt the force of a body slam into her.

“You got it girl, you got it girl!” sang Wynonna as she jokingly started to grind on to Waverly and Nicole at the same time.

The moment was ruined.

“Hey Waves! You don’t mind if I step in do you?” joked Wynonna.

Waverly hid her anger. “Not at all. I’m going to get another drink.”  
Waverly walked away, leaving Nicole confused and stunned.

She made her way over to the kitchen and the punch bowl. She started to pour herself a drink when she felt the presence of a body directly against her back.

“Hey beautiful.” she heard a male voice say.

Panic shot through Waverly as she turned around. It was Champ.

“Um hi. Can you back out of my personal space please.” she said.

He reluctantly took a step back with a smirk on his face. “Sorry. Sometimes I get too eager.” he chuckled. 

“You’re the new drum major for the band I hear.” he said.

Waverly crossed her arms. “Yeah I am. And what section are you in?”

Champ laughed. Hard. “Oh I’m not a band nerd.” 

Waverly immediately rolled her eyes. What an ignorant asshole. “Oh. So what are you doing here?”

“I’m on the football team for Shale. We started our training camp this week. You’ll be seeing me on the field a lot this season.” said Champ with a smirk.

“On the sideline.” said Karson as he approached Waverly. He placed a reassuring hand on her arm. “Ole Champ here is a senior and still doesn’t play the big boy games.” he said while looking directly at champ with a shiteating grin.

Champs face turned into a scowl. “Get out of my face Cormier.”

Karson looked at Waverly. “You okay?” 

Waverly couldn’t believe how sweet Karson was. No wonder Nicole considered him a best friend.

“I’m fine. Trust me.” she said.

Karson grinned and looked back to Champ. He walked back towards Nicole. Waverly could see Nicole looking over Wynonna’s shoulder at her. She looked concerned.

“So there’s an empty room upstairs. And I’d love to hear about what you do on the field.” said Champ.

Waverly almost gagged. “That sounds really fun but I think I’ll pass.” 

She grabbed her drink and took one step towards Nicole when Champ grabbed her arm. She saw Nicole’s face change to anger.

“Now wait just one second.” he said as he pulled Waverly to face him. “I saw you dancing with that dyke earlier.”

Waverly’s fist balled in her empty hand.

“If you dance that good for her, than I know you’ll dance for me even better.” he said.

“Let go of her.” said Nicole as she rushed to Waverly’s side.

“Oh shut up and mind your business Haught.” said Champ.

Karson and Wynonna were standing right behind Nicole.

Nicole’s fist balled. “Let her go.” Nicole sounded calm but Waverly knew she was pissed.

“Oh I see. Someone’s got a crush.” laughed Champ.

Waverly could see the shade of red hit Nicole’s face. Karson did too and stepped forward to shove Champ to the ground.

Everyone’s attention was on Champ now as he slid onto the floor. He immediately stood up and started walking towards Karson.

Karson stayed ready in his stance with a smile on his face.

Waverly looked at Nicole. She was scared. She didn’t want Champ to hurt Karson just because he was defending her.

Before Champ could even swing his fist, Karson jumped high and turned, he stuck out his foot and kicked Champ in the face. Everyone in the kitchen and living room bellowed at the sight.

Champ hit the ground hard to the sound of every stunned band member in the room. Cheers followed suit.

“What the actual fuck.” said Waverly.

Nicole laughed. “Karson did mixed martial arts training for like ten years.” she said.

Karson turned towards Waverly and smiled. “I guess you have a lot to learn about me and Nicole.”

Waverly just shook her head in disbelief. Champ’s beer pong teammate from before helped him up from the ground. He had a bloody nose and looked pissed and embarrassed. The two quickly made their way out the front door.

“I hope you won’t get in trouble for that shit. That loser wasn’t worth it.” said Nicole to Karson.

He chuckled. “Don’t worry. He’d never tell anyone a band geek broke his nose.”

Waverly looked at Wynonna who was doubled over laughing. She looked all around her at the rest of the band members who were praising Karson and continuing to dance and drink.

Then she looked at Nicole. This night was wild but Nicole had been constant. A constant comfort. A constant reassurance. Waverly liked that. Actually, she loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not too early for Wynonna to ruin the moment right?


	4. Just Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly wants to ask Nicole out but she's nervous. Will she do it? :)

*Two days before*

Nicole nervously tapped her foot against the practice field's concrete. It was Thursday which meant that only the drumline was rehearsing today. The full band rehearsed on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. The drumline rehearsed exclusively on Tuesdays and Thursdays, which meant that the drumline rehearsed everyday. It took a lot to do, especially with piling on college classes into the mix and even a few drumline members worked part-time jobs. It took the uttermost of dedication. It was exhausting but Nicole was used to it after three years.

She kept staring at the brunette at the front of the field with the other two drum majors, setting up their podiums for rehearsal. Drum majors attended every rehearsal as well. 

Nicole couldn't help but watch. That's about all she did these days. She saw her everyday and they exchanged small-talk everyday. But that's as far as it went. It was weeks after the party and the first game was Saturday. But Nicole couldn't bring herself to immerse herself with Waverly. To feel even more than she felt for her because she didn't know where Waverly stood. She looked down at her watch. A minute until rehearsal started and she had to start the warm up cadence. 

She looked to her right to catch Karson smiling at her. He knew. He could read her so easily. She looked towards Waverly and allowed herself to get lost in thought. Until she heard Wynonna's voice next to her in formation.

"Red, it's 5:15!" said Wynonna.

And just like that, within a fraction of a second, Nicole's drumstick struck the center of her snare's head to tap off the warm-up cadence. She barely even had to think. Her thoughts and eyes were no longer on Waverly but on music. And if she was being honest, she played with mostly muscle memory, no longer having to think of what note to play next, after having played the warm-up countless times. What she didn't know was that Waverly Earp was staring at her from the front of the field.

Waverly couldn't help it. She found the way that Nicole lost herself in her music amazing. The look Nicole had on her face as she played the cadence, was the same look Waverly had when she conducted throughout the show. She was in awe.

"You know," said Avery, one of her assistant drum majors, "You could ask her out."

Waverly blushed. "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

Her other assistant drum major, Shelby, laughed. "It's very obvious. All y'all do is stare at each other. I think it would be more than okay to ask her out at this point."

Waverly turned her eyes back to Nicole just as the drumline finished their warm-up. "Fine," she replied to Shelby and Avery. "I just need time to figure out how."

*Game Day*

Nicole woke up to the sound of Karson's fist beating on her bedroom door.

"It's game day Nicole! Time for pancakes!" he shouted through the door. 

Nicole stood up and stretched. She smiled. It was the first home game of the season. Her first as the captain of the drumline. She went into her bathroom to get ready for the day. On game days, it was tradition that Nicole and Karson ate pancakes at a small diner off campus. It was one of those places that Nicole and Karson grew their friendship and made them happy. She quickly got ready and changed, and headed into the living room of their apartment. 

Karson was sitting on the couch and was visibly excited. He pouted his lips and said, "Pancakes."

"Oh my god, let's go you big baby."

He smiled and they headed for her car.

They took their usual seats in the booth and waited for their favorite waitress, Julee, to come and greet them.

They ordered their usual stack of pancakes and chocolate milk and waited while talking.

"So? Are you more nervous or excited?" asked Karson.

Nicole gave that question a thought. "Hmm, I'd say I'm more excited. I trust all my captains for the drumline and I know that Y'all have the rest of the line in good condition."

Karson smiled at that. "So what about Waverly?"

"What about her?"

"Look. You need to stop denying you have a crush on her. What's stopping you?"

"Alot of things are stopping me Karson. I don't even know if she likes me like that and aren't you forgetting about Wynonna? She'd probably kill me for even asking her sister out."

"Okay okay but just hear me out. I see the way she looks at you. She likes you back dude. I think you should talk to Wynonna."

"I should?"

"Are your feelings strong?"

Nicole sighed, "Lil bit."

"Then you need to talk to Wynonna, and look at that," said Karson as his eyes turned to a figure that walked into the diner.

Nicole turned her head just in time to see Wynonna and Abby walking in. No Waverly though, to her disappointment.

"This is totally a sign. Hey Ab! Wy! Come sit with us!" shouted Karson.

Nicole's heart started beating faster. Could Wynonna kick her ass? Most definitely. She could put up a fight though.

" Sup Haughtstuff, and Beefcakes." said Wynonna as she slid into the booth next to Karson and across from Nicole. Abby slid in next to Nicole. Abby and Nicole ordered some pancakes as well.

"We were just talking about you actually Wynonna." said Karson. Nicole kicked him under the table. Hard.

Wynonna's eyes looked curiously towards Nicole's. "Oh?" she said.

"She has a question for you." said Karson.

Nicole could practically feel her hands and legs shaking. Her breath was hitched. 

"And would this happen to be about the super big fucking crush you have on my baby sister." said Wynonna as the waitress arrived with their food.

Nicole, Abby, and Karson probably all heard the sitcom record scratch in their heads. They all sat in silence as their pancakes were passed out. Not a word was said until Julee left.

"You know?" asked Nicole.

"How couldn't I? You stare at her all the time dude. And you've been staying away from me since school started. You were my friend remember? Before you met Waverly."

Nicole was shocked. She hadn't realized she was spending less time with Wynonna. She was absentmindedly pushing herself away because of Waverly.

"Wynonna, I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize I was doing that. Wy, my friendship with you means so much. I've known you since freshmen year. I'm so sorry."

"Blah blah don't get all sentimental. I just want you to know that we need to hangout more, even if you're dating Waverly," said Wynonna taking a bite out of her pancakes.

"So. You wouldn't care? If I asked out Waverly?"

Wynonna squinted. "I don't give a shit Nicole. Why would I?"

Nicole released a breath she had been holding. She looked at Karson and Abby, who exchanged smiles with her. And with that, they finished their pancakes.

A few hours later Karson and Nicole headed into the bandroom to change into their band uniforms. The schools colors were black and gold and their mascot was the Knights. The jackets were mostly black and consisted of white and gold trim with the the University's logo of SU being in gold. Their bibbers, or marching pants were solid white. Their uniform also consisted of cavalier hats that were also black with one golden feather.

Nicole loved their uniforms. She thought they looked badass. Captains were signified with a gold and silver cord to attach to their shoulder cuffs. She let Karson put hers on and then she did the same to him, smiling wide the entire time. Nothing could make this moment better. Atleast that's what she thought until she caught a glimpse of Waverly in her drummajor uniform.

Drummajor uniforms were similar to the band's as they had the same style of jacket and bibbers. The only difference being that the drummajor's uniform was solid white with black and silver trim. Their cavalier hats were black and contained a gold feather as well. Considering most of their outfit was blinding white, you automatically knew they were in a position of authority. 

Nicole and Waverly locked eyes. This was the first time they'd seen each other in uniform. All the voices faded out. They were only focused on each other. Waverly took one step towards Nicole, then another and another, until she was walking towards her.

Next thing Nicole knew she was standing in front of her.

"Hi Nicole! Karson!", said Waverly.

Nicole had forgotten that Karson had been standing their the whole time.

"Hey Waves," said Karson. "You look fancy."

Waverly smiled. "So do you two! Look at your captain cords! They look awesome."

Nicole blushed. "Thanks. Ready for the game?"

"Of course. But actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about Nicole." said Waverly.

Karson immediately made himself busy with his tenor line members and moved away from the pair.

"Oh? What's up?" asked Nicole.

"I was just wondering if after the game. There's an after-party and I just wanted to know if you'd like to go wi-" Waverly started but was cut off as Wynonna bumped into Nicole.

"Hey Haughtpants can you zip me up?" Wynonna asked Nicole.

Nicole looked at Waverly and then back to Wynonna nervously, "Uh yeah I got it. What were you saying Waverly?" she asked as she grabbed the zipper on Wynonna's jacket.

Waverly's face turned crimson. "Oh I'll just ask later. It's about time to line up outside. See you there." 

Waverly turned and walked towards the exit.

Nicole sighed. Wynonna had the absolute worst timing.

"Woah did I interrupt something?" asked Wynonna.

Nicole stared after Waverly. "I think she was trying to ask me out but SOMEONE had to ask me to zip her fucking jacket!" she said.

Wynonna eyes got big. "It's hard!"

"I've been doing it myself since I was a senior in highschool Wy!"

"Okay okay I'm sorry. The next time I see you two talking I'll stay as far away as possible." said Wynonna.

Wynonna looked regretful but Nicole reassured her that everything was okay. She heard a whistle from outside and knew it was time to get into parade formation to march into the stadium.

She gathered her captains and told them to get their lines into formation. She taped her sticks with black and gold tape and grabbed her snare. The excitement for the first game was almost overwhelming.

She was the last to get into the drumline formation. She had to make sure her line looked perfect. The drumline was behind the woodwinds. The clarinets to be exact. They were in front of the baritones. They were in the middle of the 300 member line. The parade formation consisted of the six cymbals in two three-man rows with Abby in the front row in the center. Behind the cymbals were the snares in three rows. The first and last row consisted of four snares. The middle row consisted of three snares with Nicole in the middle and Wynonna to her right and a junior to her left. Captains were always in the middle. Behind the snares were the tenors. Three rows. The first two rows consisted of three tenors and the middle row had two and that's where Karson was located. Bass drums were behind the tenors. They only had two rows of four. 

The entire band parade line was huge and menacing to someone who hadn't seen a band of that caliber. Nicole made her drumline be quiet and that's when she heard the whistle from the front of the line from Waverly. Waverly made her way to the side of the line by the drumline. She called the entire band to attention and the sound of the band shouting "Shale!" as they snapped to attention echoed down the street. Waverly made her way to the front of the line in the middle of her two assistant drummajors.

Here's the fun part. The drummajor always called the band to attention but Nicole got to count of the marching cadence as the center snare. This was her favorite part of marching to the stadium. 

She smiled big and yelled," What time is it?!"

The entire drumline responded with, "To drop it like it's hot!"

Nicole laughed and tapped off the marching cadence. The entire band snaked through the roads following their drummajors. Only the drumline played to keep the band on step and the rest of the band danced and hooped and hollered as they marched in time with the music.

They made their way into the stadium and after the pre-game performance the settled into the stands. 

Nicole was actually a fan of football and their team was decent. They set up their drums onto their stands and waited for the kickoff. 

Games were Karson and Nicole's favorite part of band. They both loved the chants and the stand tunes. The occasional cadence. It was a lot of fun.

Kickoff came and went and it was getting close to halftime. Since it wasn't fall yet, the band had their jackets off and were wearing their band tees underneath. Nicole was laughing and joking with Wynonna when she saw Waverly heading towards her. Waverly was on the podium for most of the game to conduct the band through stand tunes and chants. Nicole used that as an excuse to look at her, even though she could keep her own time.

Waverly walked directly in front of Nicole. The crowd was very loud. Especially the band considering Shale was only one touchdown away from tieing before the half. 

"Hey I don't think I'll have another chance to ask this until after the game and I just can't wait that long!" shouted Waverly towards Nicole's ear.

Even with her shouting, Nicole could still barely hear her. "And what's that?" Nicole asked.

Waverly shouted again, "Do you want to go with me to the after-party?!"

The crowd had gotten too loud and Nicole couldn't hear her. "What?!" she asked again.

Waverly shouted louder, "Do you wanna go with me to the party after this?!"

Nicole still couldn't hear her. "I'm sorry. What?!"

Waverly looked annoyed at this point but screamed again. Unfortunately right before she did, one of Shale's football players went down from injury and the crowd quieted down.

"Do you wanna go out with me?!" shouted Waverly in almost silence.

Nicole's eyes got big as Waverly's face turned the reddest she'd every seen.

The entire band was looking at the pair. Especially Karson and Wynonna.

Nicole suddenly had a surge of confidence. "Of course I would Waverly."

The drumline bellowed into to cheers and Waverly made her way back towards her podium.

Wynonna leaned over to Nicole and said, "Wow. That's one way to ask a girl out."

Nicole barely heard her. She was going out with Waverly. Nothing else mattered at that moment.  
'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in forever. Life caught up with me but I knew I'd get back to this eventually. Hope you guys like it!


	5. On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date first ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Sorry guys life has literally gotten in the way but I promise I will finish this story if this is the last thing I do. Since it's been a while since I've updated, I included some shit yall will like.

Karson sat on Nicole’s bed and dodged shirt after shirt as Nicole threw them from her closet.

“You know,” said Karson, “I don’t think it matters what shirt you wear to this party.”

Nicole sighed. She was nervous. This was a big deal for her. Her first night out with Waverly. An actual date. 

“Shut up,” she simply responded.

Karson threw his head back onto Nicole’s bed and sighed in frustration.

“Just wear your hoodie. It’s cold,” he responded.

Nicole paused momentarily and looked for her Shale hoodie. She decided it was her best bet. They were going to a party anyway and not out to a fancy restaurant.

“Is she meeting you there?” asked Karson.

“Yes. And we need to leave now or I’ll be late,” answered Nicole.

The pair headed outside to Karon’s car. Nicole was grateful that he blasted the stereo to one of her favorite bands. It made her a tad less anxious. Only a tad. Waverly was making her heart race and they weren’t even in sight of each other yet.

When they arrived to the party, Nicole almost told Karson to turn around. She knew if she asked him to he would drive her back to their apartment without a rebuttal. 

Karson put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and Nicole wasn’t so scared anymore. She didn’t even know why she was scared. Waverly had been a constant, throughout her semester. Every interaction she had with her had led to this point and Nicole still didn’t believe it. 

The two headed inside the party. This one was thrown by some theatre kids on campus. With that being said, it was more loud and wild than the ones the band had thrown before.

Once inside, Nicole checked her phone. She knew Waverly was here but wanted to make sure she didn’t flake for some reason. Nicole always expected the worst. 

Karson nudged her. “There she is,” he said while pointing towards the top of the staircase.

Nicole looked up and lost her breath. There was Waverly, wearing a similar leather jacket that Wynonna wore around campus. She was talking to Shelby, leaning against the banister at the top of the stairs. She hadn’t noticed Nicole yet.

Nicole could stare at her for hours like that. She was transfixed. She almost didn’t want to bother Waverly, but she knew that tonight, Waverly’s attention belonged to her, and that thought alone made her heart skip a beat. 

Shelby noticed Nicole, of course, and simply nudged Waverly. Waverly looked down and locked eyes with Nicole.

Nicole could have burst into flames. 

Waverly headed down the stairs. 

Once Waverly was standing in front of Nicole, Karson broke the barrier, and Nicole was grateful for him.

“Howdy drum major. I dig your jacket,” he said.

She hugged him, “Thank you tenor captain,” she looked towards Nicole, “I like your hoodie.”

“Thanks” said Nicole. It was awkward. But it couldn’t stay that way. Nicole wouldn’t let it. 

“Want a drink?” asked Nicole.

“Sure. Let’s go together,” said Waverly.

Karson waved them goodbye and Nicole headed towards the kitchen with Waverly. Nicole poured them some drinks.

“Where’s Wynonna?” asked Nicole.

Waverly took a sip from her drink. “She’s went out with the leader of the baritone section.”

Nicole laughed, “Dolls?”

Waverly laughed too. “Yup. I guess they’re a thing. She’ll be gone until class Monday.”

Nicole’s mind went to a place so fast that she felt the whiplash in her neck.

“So. You’ll have your apartment to yourself the entire weekend?” she asked sheepishly.

Waverly raised her eyebrows. “Yeah I guess so,” she replied.

“Wanna dance?” asked Nicole.

“Can we talk for a while first?” answered Waverly.

Nicole smiled. They made their way into the living room and lost themselves in conversation. They were interrupted a few times by Karson or other members of the band, but the pair didn’t mind. They knew ultimately who their company was for the night. 

The party was great. Karson ended up drinking too much and stumbled over to Nicole drunkenly.

“Nicky. I want my bed. Please,” he said.

Nicole would’ve been mad at the abrupt end from her night with Waverly but Waverly had other plans.

“Yeah we can drop you off and then maybe Nicole could drop me off at my apartment?” asked Waverly.

Nicole thought about that. Dropping Waverly off meant she could possibly make a move. It wasn’t too soon to make a move right? They’ve known each other for around a month now and the flirting was non-stop throughout. 

They gathered Karson and threw him into the back of his own car. They drove in silence, only listening to Karson drunkenly mumble the songs that played.

“You guys are so cute. Like brother and sister,” said Waverly.

“We basically are. We went to the same highschool together. We lived a block apart.”

Waverly grinned.

They made it to the apartment and got Karson safely inside. Once Nicole put him in his bed and shut his door, she was surprised to find that Waverly had disappeared.

Nicole went to her own room and found Waverly studying it.

“You have a lot of books,” said Waverly studying Nicole’s bookshelf.

“I’m a bookworm I guess,” said Nicole. She was trying not to hyperventilate at the sight of this girl in her bedroom.

“And band posters? Those are almost retro now,” said Waverly.

“Yeah. Karson and I saw a lot of shows over the years. Band posters are kind of my thing,” said Nicole.

Waverly laughed. “It’s cute,” she said.

Nicole continued watching her. She suddenly got a surge of confidence. She walked behind Waverly, who was too busy looking at Nicole’s desk full of pictures.

Once standing behind her, Nicole brushed the hair to the side of Waverly’s neck and leaned toward her ear.

“I think you’re my thing,” whispered Nicole.

It was cheesy. Honestly. And Nicole did not, in anyway, expect the response she got.

Waverly turned her head until her eyes locked with Nicole.

“Can I stay the night?” she said.

Nicole only nodded. She turned away from Waverly and headed towards her room door, which was still open. She shut it and turned back around only to be thrown back into it as Waverly threw herself into Nicole.

This moment. This moment would be something that Nicole would and could never forget. She thought about this a million times in a million different situations and everything was on fire. Every synapse in her brain was intensified and she had to force herself to breathe as she kissed Waverly. Nicole didn’t really believe in a God but she was thanking whatever had led this girl into her life.

Waverly pulled away after a moment and smirked. She led her way onto the edge of Nicole’s bed and sat down. 

Nicole’s confident facade was shut down. She knew whatever this girl would ask for that Nicole would oblige. 

“You want a change of clothes?” asked Nicole. She was unsure why she even asked her that.

Waverly pretended to think really hard and took off her jacket. She brought her finger up to her chin as if still considering Nicole’s question. 

“I’ll take that hoodie,” she said.

Nicole paused for maybe five seconds and then pulled her hoodie up over her head. She walked towards Waverly and handed it over.

Waverly took it and looked up at Nicole. She pulled Nicole towards her by the collar of Nicole’s shirt. They kissed again and when they broke, Waverly looked into Nicole’s eyes and smirked.

“I’ll take a shirt,” said Waverly.

Nicole’s eyes looked at Waverly’s questioningly, “What kind?” she asked.

Waverly never broke eye contact, “Yours,” she said.

Nicole could feel her face blush. How was this girl able to make Nicole feel like this. She was helpless. She stood up and looked at Waverly. She took off her shirt and dove towards Waverly on the bed.

She hoped that Karson was drunk enough to stay asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back after two years. This fic has been on my mind for a while so I thought I'd share and see the feedback. If you're looking for a completed work check out my first work "In Awe". If you're into softball and want another college AU, I'm sure you'll love it. I hope you guys like this. It's definately been a while since I stretched my writing legs.


End file.
